


Touch-Starved, 15 Baisers

by Veelez (Hyela)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyela/pseuds/Veelez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Série de 15 baisers sur le thème de la solitude et du besoin de toucher ou d'être touché.</p><p>Plusieurs pairings ou non-pairings.</p><p>Ceci est une traduction de fics que j'aie écrit en anglais.</p><p>Je n'ai pas de beta, alors rien de tout ça n'a été vérifié. Ce sont des mots vomis sur du papier, voilà tout!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott + Melissa (Sur le Nez)

  
**1- Sur le nez**   
_Melissa + Scott_   


Les parents de Scott ne s’embrassent plus jamais. Il voit la maman et le papa de Scott, toujours épris l’un de l’autre, comme dirait sa mère, s’embrassant en public et se dévisageant plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il voit les parents de Jackson, bras dessus bras dessous ou main dans la main peu importe où ils les aperçoit ensemble. Même les parents de Heather, qui n’habitent plus dans la même maison, s’enlacent quand même et s’embrassent sur les joues. Mais les parents de Scott ont de la difficulté rien qu’à soutenir le regard de l’autre. Tout ce qu’ils semblent faire, c’est de se fixer furieusement l’un et l’autre, laissant de douloureux silences s’installer dans la maison. Ces silences ressemblent de plus en plus à quelque chose de permanent, comme s’il n’y avait rien de plus à dire.

  
Un jour, Scott amassa le courage de partager tout ses soucis avec sa mère (pas son père, cependant: son père n’était pas du genre à partager). Néanmoins, tout ce qu’il put faire fut de bredouiller quelques mots avant de commencer à trembler et d’avoir à combattre des larmes. Il n’avait même pas réaliser que ce genre de pensées l’avaient rendu triste. Mélissa McCall posa un regard anxieux sur lui et, quand il ne dit plus rien, elle essuya les larmes de ses joues, tint son visage entre ses mains et l’embrassa sur le nez. Alors, elle passa une main tendrement à travers ses cheveux trop longs et sourit, lui disant qu’elle était là s’il avait besoin d’elle, s’il se sentait si triste, qu’il pouvait toujours compter sur elle.

  
Immédiatement, Scott se sentit mieux. Il pensa beaucoup à cela, il aurait pensé jusqu’à ce qu’un mal le tête le prenne d’assaut s’il avait fallu, et il en vint finalement à une conclusion: tout allait bien. C’était correct si ses parents ne se touchaient plus maintenant. C’était correct que son père fut si distant avec sa femme et son fils, comme s’il vivait déjà des milles loin d’ici dans une autre vie. L’important était qu’il avait toujours sa mère, et que sa mère l’aimait plus que tout. Elle était toujours à ses côtés. Même quand Scott l’entendait pleurer la nuit, elle lui souriait gaiement le lendemain, et ce sourire était réel et magnifique, comme si Mélissa n’avait pas besoin d’un autre homme. Comme si Scott suffisait à la rendre heureuse.

  
Et ses baisers étaient bon et doux aussi.


	2. (Shériff Stilinski + Stiles) Sur le Front

  
**2- Sur le Front**   
_Sheriff Stilinski + Stiles_   


  
Les baisers de sa mère manquaient à Stiles —comme c’était son nom maintenant; personne n’était autorisé à l’appeler autrement. Sa mère était une embrasseuse. Ses bonjours étaient ponctués par des baisers, et ses au revoirs l’étaient aussi; elle donnait des baiser de bonne nuit et de bon matin; elle embrassait ses amis et sa famille sur la tête quand elle était heureuse... C’en était presque une habitude dérangeant, surtout quand elle insistait pour le faire publiquement, ou pire, quand le faisait aux copains de Stiles. Bien entendu, Scott et Heather s’en fichaient pas mal, mais ils ricanaient quand même, se moquant de Stiles et l’appelant un fils-à-maman quand il n’y avait pas d’adultes autour. C’était embarrassant.

  
Et cet embarras manquait énormément à Stiles.

  
Dorénavant, ses amis évitaient d’être moqueurs, même gentiment, et apparaissaient seulement désolés la plupart du temps. Dorénavant, sa peau était froide au touché la moitié du temps, puisqu’elle n’était plus touchée. Stiles ne s’était jamais senti si seul et affamé pour de l’attention de toute sa vie. Il décida qu’il en avait assez le jour où il vit la mère de Scott embrasser son fils sur la tête. Quand il rentra et prit note que son père était là —son père qui manquait le travail de temps à autre; Stiles le soupçonnait de s’enfermer dans sa chambre pour boire et pleurer; Stiles faisait la même chose, mais sans l’alcool— il se rendit à sa chambre et cogna sur la porte fermée. Puis, il s’invita lui-même à l’intérieur, au cas où son père n’aurait pas entendu.

  
John Stilinski était assis sur son lit, dans ses boxers, fixant le mur. Effectivement, il y avait quelques bouteilles sur le plancher, mais heureusement pas un nombre alarmant. L’homme tourna lentement sa tête vers son fils, les yeux un peu large et vitreux, mais encore lucides. Stile trotta jusqu’à son père, se posta devant lui, inhala profondément, et déclara “Je veux que tu m’embrasses.”

  
Le père de Stiles était plus du genre à faire des câlins, et encore là, l’autre personne devait prendre l’initiative peu importe le geste affectionné qu’elle voulait pour que John suive. Il était aussi un homme, ce qui d’une certaine façon rendait la chose encore plus gênante. Après un certain âge, les petits garçons cessaient d’embrasser leur père, comme s’il y avait une règle non-écrite à propos de cela. Mais ce devait quand même être lui, parce que son père manquait à Stiles, et parce qu’il ne pourrait le supporter si la mère de quelqu’un d’autre devait un jour l’embrasser comme sa propre mère le faisait. Il éclaterait en sanglots. Et il avait assez pleurer.

  
John Stilinski dévisagea son fils pendant à peine une seconde avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser sur son front, un petit bisou vif et résonnant accompagné par des petites tapes affectionnées sur les bras. Puis, il le pris dans ses bras, serra... et se laissa tomber sur le dos dans le lit, un grognement fatigué lui échappant. Après un petit moment, il se mit à ronfler. Ce n’était pas plus mal, parce que Stiles trotta joyeusement jusqu’à sa chambre, étourdi par le savoir qu’il n’avait dorénavant qu’à demander.


	3. Sur la Joue (Lydia + Stiles)

  
**3- Sur la Joue**   
_Stiles/Lydia_   


Le gars essayait de la faire rire, ça c’était clair, mais pourquoi? Bien sûr, cela avait avoir avec le fait qu’il l’ait trouvée derrière un chêne en train de pleurer —pas la meilleure cachette au monde— mais qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien le motiver à se sentir concerné, quelle raison avait-il d’essayer de la faire se sentir mieux? Pourquoi voudrait-il blaguer avec une étrange fille en larmes, lui racontant des tas d’anecdotes plus ou moins amusantes —mais surtout incompréhensibles, parce qu’il les crachait à la vitesse de la lumière— en ne tenant pas en place? Était-ce de la pitié? La mère de Lydia lui avait tout dit à propos de la pitié et combien c’était désastreux pour quelqu’un d’en être le réceptacle. La pitié attirait inévitablement la honte ou le mépris. Mais peut-être que ce n’était pas de la pitié. Le garçon semblait honnête dans ses efforts pour recevoir au moins un sourire de sa part. Alors peut-être qu’il voulait quelque chose d’elle. Elle savait tout à propos de ça aussi. Les gens faisaient des choses pour toi, espérant que tu leur offrirais quelque chose en retour. Pas de vraie amitié impliquée là-dedans, seulement des dettes. Et peut-être même du ressentiment si la personne ne faisait pas ce à quoi on s’attendait d’elle. Cependant, le garçon — merde, c’était quoi son nom déjà?— ne semblait même pas savoir ce qu’il voulait. Il n’essayait pas d’être particulièrement charismatique. Il était tout rouge, son sourire était trop grand —mais c’était du toc: Lydia savait tout à propos des sourires bidons et pouvaient sans peine les reconnaître— et il se faisait désespéré. Alors peut-être qu’il voulait simplement l’admirer de près parce qu’il la trouvait jolie. Dans ce cas-là, elle savait quoi faire. Les garçons qui trouvaient une fille jolie désiraient être touchés ou embrassés. Ça les rendait fier et ça leur donnait du matériel pour se vanter auprès de leurs amis. Elle pouvait bien lui donner ça. Peut-être que ça le ferait arrêter de rougir et de babiller.

  
Alors, elle le fit. Elle sauta vers l’avant et l’interrompit en plein discours, lui plantant un beau baiser mouillé sur la joue. Sa réaction ne fut pas telle que Lydia l’aurait prédit. Le garçon devint rouge vif, l’attrapa par les épaules, lui dit qu’il espérait qu’elle serait plus heureuse la prochaine fois qu’il la verrait, et détala aussi vite qu’un lapin l’aurait fait. Choquée, Lydia croisa les bras et lui lança un regard noir comme il s’enfuyait, incertaine de ce qu’elle devait ressentir à cet égard. Ne pas savoir exactement ce qui se passait dans la tête des gens la rendait inconfortable, mais en même temps, elle avait senti une petite étincelle de quelque chose, comme de la satisfaction peut-être, parce que le gars s’était pratiquement effondré sous son cadeau. Ça la fit se sentir puissante, en quelque sorte, un peu comme sa grande soeur qui ramenait des mecs plus vieux à la maison et ressemblait à une reine avec ses valets. Lydia voulait être reine, avec des gens qui lui rendraient des tas de services sans rien attendre en retour, et perdant toute leur contenance et leurs manières quand elle donna finalement quelque chose en retour.

  
Pourtant. Pourtant, la présence du garçon et son bourdonnement incessant lui manquaient déjà, ainsi que la sensation de ses lèvres pressées contre sa joue. Lydia voulait être reine, mais contrairement à sa soeur, elle voulait aussi un roi. Un roi qui pourrait la réconforter après qu’elle ait entendu ses parents se crier violemment des méchancetés l’un à l’autre à cause d’elle. Un roi qui la ferait se sentir moins seule et désespérée. Oui, le baiser lui manquait.


	4. Sur la Main (Shériff Stilinski/Mélissa McCall)

  
**4- Sur la Main**   
_Sheriff/Melissa_   


Mélissa McCall était une très belle femme, mais elle était marquée par des traces de chagrins, de pertes et d’âge malgré tout. Il se sentait mesquin de s’en être rendu compte, mais il le voyait sur elle juste comme il le voyait sur lui-même à chaque matin devant le miroir. Ils avaient de la chance de ne pas se prendre plus de cheveux gris, avec la peur constante de perdre leur garçon respectif à quelque chose d’immense et monstrueux qu’ils pouvaient à peine comprendre. L’attente et les tensions ne leur avaient pas fait du bien par le passé, ni durant le divorce de Mélissa ni après la mort de la femme de John, et ça n’allaient certainement pas leur faire de cadeau cette fois-ci non plus, pas quand leurs problèmes impliquaient des bandes de loups-garous qui découvraient littéralement leurs crocs devant leurs ennemis.

  
‘Mais au moins, son fils à elle est l’un d’entre eux,’ pensa John amèrement, et le regrettant immédiatement, se sentant comme une merde. Mais c’était vrai. Scott était plus en position de se défendre. Qu’est-ce que Stiles avait pour lui? Une poche de poudre? Un cerveau un peu plus gros que la normale? Un vieil homme avec un pistolet inutile? Si seulement un d’entre eux survivait d’ici la fin de l’année, John devrait honteusement placer son pari sur Scott.

  
Tout ça devenait bien pire avec le savoir qu’il n’avait que lui même à blâmer. Pour n’avoir pas été assez attentif. Pour avoir été, en quelque sorte, un père absent. Pour ne pas s’être enfuit de cette putain de ville, simplement parce qu’il craignait que Stiles le haïsse ou ne fugue. Il avait le sentiment que Mélissa se noyait dans le même genre de pensées. Elle se rongeait toujours les ongles, fixant son fils avec cet espèce de regard épouvanté. Parfois, elle fixait la voiture, comme si cela pouvait les amener loin de toute cette merde quand laquelle ils pataugeaient. Évidemment, ça n’était pas si simple. Ici ou ailleurs, Scott demeurerait ce qu’il était, et les problèmes le suivraient. Ce pourquoi Stiles l’avait supplié de rester, de ne pas intervenir, bien qu’il aurait pu. Parce que le type de gens maudits qu’étaient Scott et Mélissa méritait au moins un ami en guise de support.

  
Après une nuit particulièrement dure —qui sait ce qui est arrivée? La seule chose à laquelle ils aient eu droit fut un coup de fil paniqué, et un second, assez emmerdant, leur disant de se calmer, que tout allait parfaitement bien— John réalisa combien c’était vrai quand Mélissa, assise près de lui dans l’auto, plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Quand un long sanglot lui échappa. Il pensa que le flot de larmes ne tarderait pas à peindre ses joues et ses paumes, mais quand elle retira ses mains de son visage, tout était sec. Il n’y avait pas de larmes dans les yeux de Mélissa; seulement du désespoir. Le désespoir était dangereux. John en avait fait l’expérience quand Annys mourut, et ça avait été immédiatement suivi par de l’indifférence et de la dépression. Cela avait été excessivement éprouvant pour Stiles.

  
Alors quand John se stationna en face de la maison des McCalls, il se rua hors de la voiture, en fit le tour en courant et ouvrit la porte du côté passager. Ensuite, il offrit sa main à la femme en détresse à l’intérieur. Mélissa la prit, l’incertitude, l’ahurissement et sans doute l’incrédulité lui fronçant les sourcils. Il l’aida à sortir et, amassant tout ce qui lui restait de courage pour la nuit, amena sa main à ses lèvres.

  
“Madame,” dit-it, avant d’embrasser le dos de sa main. Puis, il inclina la tête, “Je suis profondément désolé pour ce désastreux premier rendez-vous, et je comprendrai si vous n’êtes pas prête à me pardonner. Je vous assure que les loups-garous n’étaient pas dans le menu.”

  
Ça lui rapporta un joli sourire. Magiquement, ce simple sourire sembla dissiper d’un coup un peu de la peine, du stress et du désespoir. John ne se sentait pas peu fier, même si son regard à elle était mesuré, à demi moqueur, à demi désillusionné, lui mettant le feu aux joues malgré lui.

  
“Eh bien, monsieur,” elle répondit finalement, son ton un peu irrégulier et hésitant, “Je ne suis pas sûre si je peux vous pardonner à l’instant. Vous devez d’abord me promettre que vous ferez mieux à notre prochain rendez-vous.”

  
John sentit son coeur manquer un bond, mais il rit à la proposition et prit Mélissa dans ses bras. Elle se raidit, puis se détendit et s’accrocha à lui, tout comme il s’accrochait à elle. Peut-être qu’ils pourraient, à deux, se battre vaillamment contre tout ce que le futur avait en réserve pour eux. Peut-être qu’ils dureraient plus longtemps ensemble. Et peut-être qu’ils ne vivraient pas pour voir leurs enfants mourir, après tout.

  
S’agripper l’un à l’autre leur donnait de l’espoir.


	5. Sur la Tête (Scott/Isaac)

  
**5- Sur la Tête**   
_Scott/Isaac_   


Quand Isaac venait chez les McCalls, après avoir été inviter à venir quand cela lui chantait par Scott, Mélissa lui faisait faire toutes sortes de corvées qui exigeaient d’être un tant soit peu grand, tel que changer les ampoules électriques ou placer des choses dans des armoires hors de portée. Ce n’était pas qu’Isaac soit vraiment plus grand que Scott —peut-être quelques centimètres— mais il avait _l’air_ grand.

  
C’était difficile à expliquer. Il avait juste ce type de corps finement musclé qui semblait plus long qu’il ne l’était, en plus d’avoir des cheveux bouclés qui ne s’aplatissaient pas sur la tête. Cela faisait en sorte que tous se sentaient petit à côté de lui, et puis, en guise de blague récurrente, la mère de Scott lui faisait faire les boulots d’un grand homme.

  
Scott n’en était pas insulté —après tout, c’était plutôt le genre de Jackson de se sentir menacé par la taille d’une autre personne— mais Isaac avait commencé à prendre la blague et à en faire plus, se faisant office de géant parmi des gens minuscules. Par exemple, il tapotait Stiles sur la tête, se penchait en avant comme si cela l’aidait à mieux comprendre quand Erica ou Boyd parlait (même si Boyd était _plus grand_ que lui!), ou encore il se tenait très droit et regardait les gens de haut. Tout ça était comme teinté de condescendance, même si c’était pour rire.

  
Pour lui donner une leçon, Scott essaya de se placer de façon à se donner de la hauteur. Il s’assit sur le dos du divan au lieu de s’asseoir sur les coussins pour gagner plusieurs têtes sur Isaac. Il s’agenouillait sur les chaises durant les meetings au lieu de s’asseoir. Des trucs du genre. Isaac ne semblait pas en penser grand chose, puisqu’il ne commenta pas du tout. Pour mettre de l’emphase sur son point, un jour, comme il était accroupi sur le divan près d’Isaac, il embrassa le type sur la tête. Il avait pensé à simplement lui ébouriffer les cheveux, mais Isaac avait déjà fait cela avant.

  
Isaac leva de grands yeux interrogateurs sur Scott. Ce dernier sourit, haussa les épaules et regarda droit devant lui, comme Isaac avait l’habitude de le faire quand les gens réagissaient drôlement à ses manies. À sa surprise, cependant, Isaac le frappa sur le bras. Fort.

  
“Ow! Mais qu’est-ce qui te prend?” se plaint-il.

“Qu’est-ce que j’en sais? Pourquoi m’as-tu embrassé?”

“J’essayais juste d’être grand de façon emmerdante, comme tu le fais. Je veux dire, tu nous fais toujours ce genre de trucs maintenant.”

“Mais mec, moi je ne t’ai jamais embrassé.” se lamenta Isaac, et Scott était éberlué. Il n’oserait jamais croire qu’Isaac soit homophobique, alors ce devait être autre chose, mais quoi?

“Et alors? C’est un geste amical. Les amis font des gestes amicaux. C’est quoi ton problème? Je t’en ai pas planté un sur la bouche, à ce que je sache!”

“C’est bon, c’est bon.”

Mais Isaac n’avait pas l’air bien. Il avait plutôt l’air d’un petit chiot perdu. Scott se gifla mentalement pour la blague de chien dénuée d’imagination, mais c’était vrai: Isaac avait cette expression penaude dans ses yeux écarquillés, et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Soudainement, il se tourna vers Scott et se gratta gauchement le cou. Puis, il s’éclaircit la gorge et se pencha en avant en inclinant la tête, le menton bien rentré. Scott le dévisagea, perplexe. Isaac attendit quelques seconde avant de demander timidement:

“Tu peux le refaire?”

Abasourdi, Scott obéit. Isaac se retira presque immédiatement, mais il avait ce grand sourire satisfait sur le visage. Comme si le geste avait confirmé quelque chose pour lui. Scott ne put s’empêcher de demander quoi.

“Ce n’est rien, vraiment,” marmonna Isaac, “C’est juste que, moi je ne suis pas habitué de recevoir le genre d’attention que je veux quand je la cherche. Désolé de t’avoir frappé comme ça.”

“Ah, c’est... c’est déjà oublié,” dit Scott. Il n’avait pas pensé qu’Isaac cherchait à attirer son attention. Cela était honteux, parce que toute chose considérée, c’était évident. Isaac, quelqu’un avec peu d’amis et un père qui tourna mal avant d’y laisser sa peau, quelqu’un qui devait encore jongler avec des option sérieusement dégueulasses entre les mains. Bien sûr, qu’il voulait que les gens réagissent à sa présence. Il se sentait seul.

“Tu demandes et je le refais,” Scott ajouta. “N’importe quand.”

“Okay, mais cette proposition, c’est un peu gay.”

“Ouais, ben ta queue qui s’agite aussi.

“Ta gueule. Merci.”

“De rien, mon grand.”


	6. Sur le Cou (Derek/Scott)

  
**6- Sur le Cou**   
_Derek/Scott_   


La vérité c’était que Derek voulait Scott d’une façon bien différente que ce que ce dernier pouvait imaginer. Il n’avait pas besoin de sa simple assistance. Il désirai Scott en entier.

  
Ils étaient vraiment différent l’un de l’autre, et leur approche vis à vis d’un problème l’était tout autant. Pour une raison quelconque, la façon de Scott avait toujours du succès, du moins ces derniers temps. Scott était aussi plus doué pour se faire des amis, pour inspirer la confiance des gens et les rallier de son côté. Tout ce que Derek avait accompli jusqu’à maintenant était un réseau de relations tendues et froissées entre lui et son pack, lui et son oncle, lui et tout le monde. Scott ne correspondait à aucune définition du mot ‘parfait’, loin de là, et il avait beaucoup de mal à voir les tons de gris de temps à autre, mais il progressait rapidement et sûrement, acquérant de l’expérience et de l’assurance. C’était fantastique de le voir aller, petit adolescent maladroit qu’il fut, devenir un humble leader pour sa propre meute.

Derek voulait cela. Il voulait ce genre de progression pour lui-même. Il se sentait coincé dans sa position, et cela depuis bien longtemps. Devenir un Alpha ne l’avait pas aidé à s’améliorer. En fait, cela semblait l’avoir cimenté un peu plus dans une sorte d’impasse avec aucune vue sur le futur. Il ne savait plus jamais quoi faire.

C’est pour cette raison qu’il voulait Scott à ses côtés. Il voulait s’imprégner des qualités de Scott, les appliquer sur ses propres défauts de façon à les effacer un peu et, en retour, essayer de faire la même chose pour Scott. Il voulait que tous deux forment une complétion, deux moitiés d’un même tout. Il voulait du support, donner du support; plus que tout, il voulait être senti et compris. Il voulait ressentir fierté et gratitude, voulait sentir qu’il appartenait bien à quelque part. Et pour ce faire, il lui fallait un égal.

Mais pour le moment, tout ce qu’il pouvait sentir était cette attraction grandissante entre lui et Scott. Depuis le début, ils s’étaient tournés autour, l’un inévitablement attiré par l’autre. Malgré leurs nombreuses disputes et désaccords, ils en revenaient toujours à travailler avec leur rival, et ce n’était pas comme s’ils étaient forcés de le faire la moitié du temps.

Les attractions instantanées étaient aussi fréquentes que dangereuses dans la communauté des loups-garous. Cela arrivait, tout simplement. Ça n’avait rien avoir avec de l’amour. Plutôt avec de la compatibilité. Une traction vers quelqu’un qui n’était pas exactement votre opposé, mais qui était assez différent pour vous faire voir un tout nouveau point de vue. La diversité, les changements et le mixage étaient essentiels à la survie.

Scott ne semblait pas s’en rendre compte. Il ressentait la tension, ça c’était sûr, et y répondait furieusement, mais même avec ses sens améliorés, le petit idiot ne pouvait distinguer sa colère d’un désir sexuel primal. Il était aveuglé par sa propre fierté, sa propre conviction d’avoir raison. Alors Derek devait être celui qui ferait les premiers pas avant qu’ils ne deviennent tous les deux fous. Bien entendu, c’est pourquoi Derek n’avait rien entrepris jusqu’à maintenant. Partager une tension sexuelle avec un adolescent, c’était déjà problématique, mais avec un adolescent qui semblait se concentrer si fort à le haïr? Faire quelque chose le ferait se sentir comme une misérable merde manipulatrice. Il voulait Scott ardemment, mais pas au point de le corrompre, du moins pas encore. Pas avant qu’il ait mûri un peu, qu’il puisse prendre le choc.

Il fut bien surpris quand, durant un entraînement seul à seul, Scott l’embrassa.

En fait, Scott le mordit. Profondément. Sur le cou. Comme il plaquait le jeune homme au sol, l’empêchant de bouger et attendant qu’il trouve un moyen de se défendre, ou qu’il abandonne, plus probablement, Scott le mordit. Cela lui fit mal, puisque Scott se transformait lentement sous ses yeux, plantant ses crocs dans la chair de Derek, assez fort pour que le sang coule. Derek ne céda pas à la tentation de juste changer aussi pour ravir le jeunot. La morsure tourna tout de même en quelque chose d’autre, quelque chose de plus sexuel que violent (quoique les deux ne sont pas des qualificatifs exclusifs). Comme si Scott réalisait soudainement que toute cette agressivité entre eux deux, toute cette animosité équivalait à plus que du simple antagonisme et à des différences. Scott s’accrochait à lui, arquant son corps, tandis qu’il continuait de lécher, mordiller et embrasser la peau blessée entre la mâchoire et l’épaule de Derek.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Derek eu presque envie de tourner sa tête pour l’embrasser sur les lèvres, juste pour goûter, mais il ne le fit pas. Il s’assit brusquement et gifla quelque bon sens à Scott, c’est ce qu’il fit. C’est ce qu’il aurait dû faire dès le début. Maintenant, chacun d’entre eux avait une plus qu’évidente érection, et toutes les rencontres suivant celles-ci se feraient dans le malaise.

Scott le dévisagea, choqué, comme s’il se rendait enfin compte de ce qu’il avait fait. Qu’il était sur le point de tromper sa non-petite-amie, la Argent.

‘Bien’, songea Derek, ‘Accroche-toi plutôt à Allison. Souviens-toi d’elle et sers t’en comme une clôture entre toi et moi. Parce que si tu ne le fait pas, je ne vais pas être capable de résister très longtemps et je vais te dévorer tout rond. Je suis si fatigué de me retenir. Si fatigué...’


	7. Sur les Lèvres (Derek/Stiles)

  
**7- Sur les Lèvres**   
_Derek/Stiles_   


Une fois que le premier baiser fut passé, il devint incroyablement difficile pour Stiles et Derek d’arrêter de s’embrasser. Ils n’allaient jamais plus loin que du tripotage, à l’insistance plutôt désespérée de Derek, mais ils ne pouvaient déjà plus compter le nombre de baisers qu’ils avaient échanger depuis le tout premier.  
D’autant plus que l’activité était plutôt facile. Voler un baiser, en demander un, en forcer un ou cajoler l’autre à en offrir un... tout était permi. C’était encore mieux si l’un d’entre eux parvenait à surprendre l’autre, lui arrachant un petit gémissement ou même un cri. Si cela agaçait un des autres dans la meute, ils n’y prenaient pas garde, trop obsédés l’un par l’autre.

Leur relation n’apparut même pas comme une surprise. Un bon jour, alors qu’ils savouraient leur victoire sur l’un de ces chercheur-de-sang, chercheur-de-trouble, inspirant-à-la-terreur d’Alphas (Ennis, était-ce son nom?) Ils s’étaient simplement tombés dans les bras, lèvres spontanément pressées à celle de l’autre, et tout avait pris un sens. Derek eut un long moment d’hésitation, inévitablement assaillit par une multitudes de doutes et de scrupules, mais cette façon qu’il avait de dévisager Stiles avec désir et envie disait à ce dernier qu’il avait déjà gagné.

Derek embrassait comme il faisait tout le reste: solennellement, avec une petite touche d’agressivité et d’impatience. Il serrait le visage de Stiles un peu trop fort entre ses mains, voulant s’assurer d’avoir le contrôle absolu sur le baiser. Il se donnait généreusement, mais un brin de réserve se faisait apparent, les épaules et le torse de Derek étant très tendus, comme s’il croyait qu’il aurait à détaler à un moment ou à un autre. Néanmoins, il ne poussait jamais Stiles dans l’autre direction, vers quelqu’un d’autre, et l’en décourageait même, se faisant un objectif de toujours embrasser Stiles devant les autres. Et puis, ses inquiétudes, sa possessivité et sa névrose faisaient partie d’une passion autrement enivrante difficile à résister que Stiles ne pouvait et ne voulait plus faire sans. Cette façon qu’avait Derek de s’accrocher à lui et de plonger vers sa bouche dès qu’il en sentait l’envie —ou dès qu’il en avait besoin, il semblait— le faisait se sentir important et vivant. Bien sûr, il se savait déjà important (Scott pouvait bien prendre toute les initiatives idiotes qu’il voulait, il ne resterait de lui que de la chair à pâté sans son héroïque, Batmanic meilleur ami) mais Derek était disposé à le lui prouver encore, et encore.

Stiles embrassait méthodiquement, parfois en essayant de compenser pour son manque d’expérience (qui commençait déjà à disparaître graduellement) avec un surplus de passion, parfois en cédant tout le contrôle qu’il désirait à Derek. Il tentait toujours d’embrasser consciencieusement, était toujours attentif aux réactions de son partenaire. Et puis si Derek se débattait contre ses incertitudes, Stiles n’en avait aucun. Il savait ce qui lui semblait bien, du moins pour le moment, et il embrassait comme quelqu’un terrifié que leurs possessions leur soient prises un jour ou l’autre. Cela faisait Derek se sentir apprécié, voire même précieux; lui faisait voir qu’il était désiré et qu’il avait, en effet, un chez-soi.

Ils ne se sentaient jamais utilisés. Ils ne sentaient pas qu’ils utilisaient l’autre non plus, pas vraiment. Ils étaient juste parfaitement allignés, se complétant assez pour devenir un solide support moral et physique quand les choses n’étaient que stress ou effroi, assez pour être un exquis havre de paix pour l’autre quand la situation allait plus ou moins bien.

En fait, quelques fois, le seul problème semblait être qu’il n’y avait pas de problème en vue concernant leur relation. Il y aurait dû y en avoir des tonnes. D’abord, ils n’avaient pas tellement en commun. Ils avaient l’habitude, dès les premières rencontres, de clasher, d’être une constante source d’irritation l’un pour l’autre, parce que leurs opinions sur comment prendre en main une situation précoce s’avérait être radicalement différents. Derek et Stiles étaient, il est vrai, tous deux des hommes rationnels, pratiques et survivalistes. Ils avaient cela sur Scott, qui faisait office de total idéaliste avec des passes Manichéennes de temps à autres. Cependant, les différents traumas, peurs et attachements les avaient séparés jusque là. Alors qu’est-ce qui les attirait l’un à l’autre avec tant de force, et contre toute attente? Pourquoi cette attraction était-elle si puissante, à s’en retourner l’estomac, les rendant faibles et fiévreux après un simple petit baiser? Ils n’en avaient aucune idée. Alors, évidemment, cela même quand ils s’embrassaient langoureusement autant qu’ils le pouvaient, ils ne pouvaient s’empêcher d’attendre la deuxième onde de choc, en espérant qu’elle ne vienne jamais.


	8. Sur le Torse (Jackson/Danny)

**8- Sur la Poitrine**  
Danny/Jackson

 

Les séparations ont toujours été une expérience triste et embarrassante pour Danny. Quand il était celui qui mettait fin à une relation, il se sentait comme un trou du cul parce qu’il n’avait jamais, à ses yeux, une raison acceptable pour couper les ponts sauf un soudain manque d’intérêt. Si par la suite l’ex-copain le questionnait sur un ton choqué et triste, cela le rendait aussi honteux qu’énervé. C’était tout de même pire quand il était celui qui était jeté, et cela devenait terrible quand l’ex-copain s’accrochait inexplicablement à une sorte d’intense rancune contre lui.

  
Danny ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu’il avait bien pu faire pour mériter tous les regards noirs, les sourires mesquins, les remarques sarcastiques et dédaigneuses, ou toutes ces tentatives pour le rendre jaloux et furieux. Il n’allait certainement pas fondre en larmes comme un amant bouleversé, mais il devait bien admettre qu’être tendu et sur ses gardes à tout moment en plus d’avoir à chercher, encore une fois, un nouveau prétendant, tout ça était déprimant.

Malheureusement, Danny n’avait personne à qui parler. Il refusait de parler à sa famille de ses histoires de couple, et il n’était proche de personne, d’aucun ‘ami’ ou connaissance qu’il avait à l’école et au club. Le seul ami proche qu’il avait, en réalité, c’était Jackson. Il se doutait que Jackson ne serait pas doué pour écouter.

Quand les choses devenaient un peu tendues entre lui et Lydia, Jackson allait voir Danny pour se défouler et passer sa colère pendant des heures. Même quand il cessait de parler, il continuait son diatribe dans sa tête, et c’était si apparent qu’il aurait tout bien pu l’avoir énoncé haut et clair. Danny demeurait silencieux et solennel, acquiesçant ou fixant d’un air désapprobateur, étant un confident loyal, mais honnête. Cependant, quand venait son tour de demander une faveur semblable, Danny avait comme un blocage mental. Peut-être pensait-il son ami un peu trop narcissique pour être à l’écoute si Danny voulait se plaindre aussi. Ou peut-être que Danny n’avait pas ça en lui de partager sa douleur avec quiconque. Peu importe ce que c’était, ça l’obligea à se cloîtrer dans sa chambre un weekend entier à ruminer.

  
Finalement, le dimanche soir, c’est Jackson qui alla à Danny. Il avait l’air un peu frustré et se mit à arpenter la pièce rapidement. Pendant un moment, Danny crut que Jackson se trouvait là parce que quelque chose lui était arrivé. Peut-être une dispute avec Lydia, ou une confrontation avec Scott McCall ou son excité de grande gueule de copain. Il fut surpris quand Jackson lui demanda tout bonnement ce qui n’allait pas.

“Mais rien du tout,” répondit-il trop rapidement, et il aurait voulu se frapper. Jackson, un sourcil levé en signe de scepticisme, le fixa gravement. Bien entendu, il avait déniché le mensonge évident.

  
“Ouais. Et moi, je suis pote avec un loup-garou.”

“Quoi?”

“Rien. Le fait est que tu ne peux pas me cacher des trucs, Danny. Je sais qu’il y a quelque chose qui te ronge. Tu t’es encabané ici tout le weekend, et tu as passée la majeure partie de la semaine dernière à te promener dans ta petite bulle triste. Sérieusement, si tu pensais que tu le cachais bien, pense encore, imbécile.”

Eh, merde. Maintenant, Danny aurait à s’expliquer. Il n’en avait pas envie. Si Jackson essayait de lui dire qu’il y avait ‘d’autres poissons dans l’océan’, ou que c’était stupide de s’inquiéter à propos d’un béguin insignifiant qui n’avait pas duré plus d’un mois et demi, Danny aurait à le frapper. Ou lui crier dessus. Il ne se sentait pas d’humeur à se battre. Mais il répondit quand même:

“C’est Damien.”

“Euh, qui?”

Danny roula des yeux, peu impressionné. “Damien. Mon ex? Tu sais, cette fameuse nuit où moi et quelques autres avons été drogués au club? Il était là pour me railler. Il le fait encore. Et je n’y comprends rien, parce que c’est lui qui m’a laissé. Alors, voilà.”

“Oh.” dit Jackson, tout simplement. Les mots lui manquaient déjà. Il s’assit sur le lit près de Danny et lui tapota l’épaule. Danny se tendit, déjà énervé par la démonstration de sympathie. Au moins, c’était réel, il pouvait le sentir, mais c’était comme une mouche bourdonnant autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas être pris en pitié. Il le dit à Jackson

“J’ai pas pitié de toi, Dan. Je suis là pour toi. Comme tu le fais chaque fois que j’ai besoin de toi. C’est ce que les amis font les uns pour les autres, non? C’est pas à sens unique. Ou peut-être que c’est ce que tu penses?”

Danny hésita et ne donna aucune réponse. Jackson le fixait, l’air offensé.

“Quoi? Vraiment? Tu penses que je t’utilise comme... je ne sais pas, une sorte de toilette verbale? Une chose sur laquelle me défouler quand je suis à bout? Danny, on traîne ensemble depuis qu’on a quoi, dix ans! J’ai frappé un type au visage et me suis fais botter le cul pour toi!”

“Oui, je m’en souviens, ne t’en fais pas. C’est juste...” il ébouriffa ses cheveux en un geste de frustration, ne trouvant pas les mots sans qu’ils ne sonnent insultant aux oreilles de son susceptible ami.

“Écoute, désolé de te le dire comme ça —j’ai pensé que je t’emmerderais avec mes problèmes. Que tu n’y serais pas réceptif. Tu est très absorbé par ta propre personne ces temps-ci, et ce n’est pas vraiment une critique, mais j’ai cru que tu en avais déjà assez sur le dos pour le moment sans que je te gonfle en te racontant que je me suis laissé affecter par un con qui ne sait pas ce qu’il veut.”

Merde, maintenant Jackson paraissait blessé. Danny soupira avant de poursuivre.

“Ce n’est pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance. Je suis nul pour parler de... mes sentiments, je suppose. Et si on considère où ça s’en va avec Lydia, toi tu n’es pas très bon pour recevoir. T’es le genre à défoncer le visage d’un type pour sauver mon honneur, voilà qui tu es.”

“Je peux pas vraiment le nier, mais la moindre des choses serait d’essayer. Je ne peux pas t’aider si tu ne fais qu’assumer ces choses sur mon compte, et je ne sais pas toujours quand je dois te tirer les vers du nez. Parce que, hé, je suis trop absorbé par moi-même. Et puis alors. TOI, t’es beaucoup trop absorbé par ce qui se passe dans la tête des autres. Tu penses à leur place!”

“Vrai, vrai. Je présume beaucoup de choses.” admit Danny, un petit sourire lui étirant les lèvres. Même pour un narcissique, Jackson avait un don pour lui enfoncer un peu de sens dans le crâne.

“T’es un peu méfiant, c’est tout. Je ne me demanderai pas pourquoi, avec tous les imbéciles dans cette ville, McCall étant le premier.”

“Voilà. Je savais que tu n’étais pas venu ici juste pour te renseigner sur mes problèmes!” s’exclama Danny en riant.

“Non, non, non! On parle pas de moi! Pas maintenant!” Jackson avait cette drôle d’expression, comme pris au dépourvu. Il essayait vraiment. C’était adorable.

“Tu devrais peut-être. Je t’ai tout dit. Damian veut me provoquer et ça m’embête. C’est aussi simple que ça.”

“Ce dont tu as besoin, c’est d’un autre apollon pour occuper toute ton attention.” suggéra Jackson.

“Jake, du club, a eu la même idée, et j’ai bien dansé avec un type plutôt mignon, mais ensuite j’ai été intoxiqué par un salopard et je n’ai plus eu d’occasion depuis. Je pense que je perds la main.”

“Nan... toi? Impossible. Ça doit être ta mine maussade qui envoie des mauvaises ondes aux princes charmants potentiels,” blagua Jackson, “Peut-être que si t’essayais de sortir de ton antre et de sourire un peu. Tu vas voir, il y a plein de poissons dans—”

Danny soupira et frappa Jackson promptement à la poitrine, assez fort pour blesser. À sa grande surprise, Jackson rigola plutôt que de lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça. C’était un rire sans humour. Danny s’en inquiéta.

“Je savais que tu n’aimerais pas cette phrase toute faite,” dit Jackson, “Plus facile à dire qu’à faire, hein? Okay, peut-être que je devrais juste me la fermer. Je vaux rien pour réconforter les gens.”

“Ben, t’es plus du genre physique comme gars. Tu préfère faire quelque chose plutôt que mettre ça en mots. Ça va.”

“Alors ce que tu me dis c’est que je devrais essayer de te réconforté physiquement? C’est assez gay, Dan, même pour toi.”

“Ta gueule! C’est pas du tout ce que j’ai dit! Comment tu pourrais traduire ça en actions, de toute façon— Jackson, mais qu’est-ce que tu fais?”

Jackson lui avait mis une main sur la joue, le caressant doucement et le dévisageant avec ce regard intense qui lui était propre. Danny grinça des dents.

“Qu’est-ce que tu crois? Je suis physique, puisque c’est ce que je fais de mieux.”

“Ça, c’est être sensuel, et c’est très déplacé. Et puis, t’es pas mon genre.”

“C’est ça. Je pensais qu’on en avait déjà parlé?” Son ton de voix était plus bas, et il se rapprochait. Danny sentit son coeur faire un bon. Il détestait quand Jackson avait ce genre d’impact sur lui. Jackson était son ami.

“Si tu m’embrasses, je vais devoir te frapper encore. Plus fort. Dans ton charmant minois.”

“Charmant, hein? Eh bien, JE devrais te frapper. En guise de représaille.”

“Vraiment.”

“Mais à la place, je veux t’embrasser. Te montrer un peu d’amour. Te prouver que tu es toujours sexy et désirable, même si un misérable connard dont tout le monde se fiche ne le pense pas.”

Danny détourna les yeux, sentant sa peau brûler au niveau du cou et des joues. Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire, parce que c’était Jackson qui était en train d’essayer de lui remonter le moral, mais toute cette attention le faisait se sentir drôle et il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne devait pas vouloir ça.

“Tu me rends inconfortable, Jack.”

“Non, je t’excite. Avoue-le.

“Mais quel arrogant!” cria Danny, frustré. Comment Jackson pouvait-il oser prendre avantage sur ses sentiments comme ça? Mais quand il regarda à nouveau son ami, il vit tout le sérieux dans son regard, la gentillesse dans son sourire, rien de moqueur dans l’un ou l’autre.

“Tu veux que je te montre? Aller, Dan, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi un peu.”

Et Danny le laissa faire. Il laissa Jackson le caresser et le débarrasser de son chandail. Le laissa faire la même chose avec le sien. Le laissa l’enlacer fermement et mettre ses mains là où les amis ne devraient pas se toucher.

Puis, Jackson l’embrassa à la base du cou. Il ne s’arrêta pas là: il planta une série de baisers papillons sur sa poitrine. Danny frissonna et se fit plaisir en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Jackson. Il sursauta quand Jackson suça sa peau, se mit à trembler quand il atteint ses tétons, grogna quand il le mordit légèrement, juste là où le coeur était. Puis ce fut terminé.

“À propos de Lydia?” Danny dit, tout hébété.

“On est toujours pas ensemble, Danny. Et je ne suis pas sûr si on devrait l’être encore un jour. Ou jamais. C’est... On parle pas de moi!”

“Je te parle de nous. Et notre amitié alors? Ça ne va pas la corrompre?”

“Je ne crois pas à ça, corrompre une amitié avec du sex. Le sex, c’est censé être amusant, pas pénible.”

“C’est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois, Jackson.”

“Oh, arrête de tout sur-analyser s’il-te-plaît. Quand on verra qu’il est temps d’arrêter, on arrêtera! Apprends à saisir le jour, Danny, c’est génial! On serait génial! Après tout, je viens juste de te faire oublier ton stupide petit chagrin d’amour.

Ben ça, c’était vrai. Oups.

“Je... je ne savais même pas que tu n’étais pas hétéro.” dit Danny, essayant de changer le sujet pour ne pas que cela monte à la tête de Jackson.

“Alors, t’es sûrement aveugle, mon ami. Et tu as besoin de me faire confiance. Juste un peu. Juste pour voir.”

“Okay. Oui. Tu as probablement raison...”

“J’ai raison et tu le sais. Aussi, ai-je mentionné que j’aimais élargir mes horizons?”

“Tu aimes enfoncer ta queue dans n’importe quoi, oui— Jackson émit un son ressemblant à un ronronnement, “N’y pense même pas!” s’exclama Danny en riant, mais il se penchait déjà vers Jackson.


	9. Au Nombril (Stiles/Scott)

  
**9- On the bellybutton**  
Stiles/Scott

  
Ils n’y pensaient pas et n’en parlaient pas beaucoup, mais parfois, Scott et Stiles aimaient être physiquement intimes l’un avec l’autre. Ils ne baisaient pas, encore jeunes et peu certains de leur propres désirs et sexualité, mais ils se prélassaient nus près de l’autre, se touchant autant que possible. Cela tendait à arriver de plus en plus au cours de leur quatorzième été.

  
Les deux “parents-au-foyer” des garçons travaillaient de longues heures, parfois même la nuit, et Scott et Stiles supposaient que passer la majeur partie de leur temps avec leur meilleur ami était préférable à bouder tout seul à propos de parents absents. Cependant, passer tout son temps avec son meilleur ami signifiait aussi manquer éventuellement de sujets de conversation. Lorsque cela arrivait, ils jouaient silencieusement à des jeux vidéos, vautré l’un contre l’autre. Ils lisaient des comics, couchés l’un à côté de l’autre, ou même à moitié par dessus l’autre, sans parler. Ils visionnaient des films qu’ils avaient vus des millions de fois l’un à la suite de l’autre, sans commenter, Scott couché sur le divan, la tête posée sur les cuisses de Stiles, se laissant jouer dans les cheveux. Si les filles faisaient ce genre de truc dans leurs soirées, quel mal y avait-il à ce que des gars le fassent? En autant que personne ne voit, bien sûr.

  
Malgré qu’ils fussent confortables en la présence de l’autre, dans leurs silences, il y avait des fois où ça devenait juste un peu trop dur à supporter. C’était comme un poids énorme fixé sur les épaules qui vous imposait tremblements et sueur; qui vous faisait prier pour en être soulagé, par tout moyen possible. S’ils attendaient juste assez longtemps, ça ne durerait probablement pas, mais ils n’attendaient jamais. Ils avaient bien trop peur que cela crée une brèche dans leur amitié, pour une raison ou une autre. Et puis, quel bien y avait-il à endurer cette sorte de tension? Alors ils prenaient une grande bouffée d’air et brisaient le silence, avec tout ce qui leur venait à l’esprit.

  
La plupart du temps, Scott devait prendre l’initiative. Stiles, couché sur le lit, laissait planer un regard indifférent sur le plafond, inerte. Il semblait souvent s’être enfermé dans un tout autre monde, très loin d’ici. Il avait l’air vide. C’était plutôt effrayant à voir, puisque tout le monde aurait décrit Stiles, à n’importe quel moment du jour, comme étant quelqu’un de vivant, un gamin surexcité même. Stiles devait même prendre des pilules pour l’aider à se concentrer. Même dans leurs sessions silencieuses, Stiles bougeait beaucoup, un constant frisson passant à travers lui, ses yeux fuyant, le coin de ses lèvres s’étirant vers le haut puis vers le bas. Stiles était une personne nerveuse, une personne faite de mouvements. Le voir si calme, si immobile et absent, c’était horrifiant. Scott pouvait à peine le supporter.

Un jour, cela empira. Stiles pleurait. Son corps n’était pas secoué par des sanglots brisés, il n’y avait aucun gémissement, pas de mains essuyant des larmes avec colère: il n’y avait que Stiles, sur son dos, respirant lentement, fixant le plafond, et laissant les larmes couler librement. Évidemment, Scott s’inquiéta et cru bon de s’en mêler. Malheureusement, toutes ses tentatives pour faire la conversation furent rebutées et, éventuellement, Stiles se tourna sur le côté, lui présentant son dos. Scott demeura assis sur le lit, bouche-bée, incapable de comprendre ce chagrin et cet isolement si soudains. Tout ce qu’il savait, à ce moment, c’était que si l’humeur de Stiles était récupérable, cela dépendait entièrement de lui. Si les mots ne le faisaient pas, il se devait d’agir. Faire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, en autant que cela arrache une réaction positive, ou même un semblant.

  
Scott, dans toute la grandeur de son esprit adolescent, choisit un mixe de violence et de niaiserie pour soulager l’ambiance de ses points de tension: il bondit sur Stiles, le tourna brusquement sur le dos et, à cheval sur lui, saisit un oreiller et frappa son ami avec. Stiles ferma les yeux et grogna quelque chose, mais il ne sourit pas et ne chercha pas à se venger. Paniqué, Scott se pencha sur lui et lui souffla au visage. À peine une réaction: quelques battements de cils et un faible gémissement. Scott perdait patience.

 

“Je vais te faire réagir, tu sais!” il gronda.

 

Stiles le dévisagea un moment, puis leva lentement un sourcil en guise de provocation, et murmura “Je te mets au défie.”

 

Piqué, Scott se fouilla l’esprit, à la recherche de quelque chose de bien et imprévisible à faire. Stiles attendait, inerte. Les larmes ne coulaient plus le long de ses joues, mais il avait toujours cette expression douloureuse à peine camouflée sous son rictus moqueur. La seule chose à laquelle Scott pouvait penser, c’était que Stiles ressemblait à un oisillon en manque cruel d’affection. Un petit moineau tombé de son nid. Ou, peut-être, un dont le nid avait été abandonné. Bien sûr, Stiles n’avait pas été abandonné, pas exactement, mais il était souvent seul lorsqu’il n’était pas avec Scott et beaucoup de traumas trouaient sa vie. Le shérif, si on y pensait bien, semblait fréquemment être dans un tout autre monde, lui aussi. Trois ans après leur grande tragédie, et ils s’ajustaient encore. Stiles, Scott compris soudain, avait ces moments où il était assaillit par des flashs. Un peu comme Scott, quand la pensée qu’il n’avait plus de père le frappait. Mais pire.

 

Stiles avait besoin d’être dorloté un peu, Scott décida. Il avait besoin qu’on lui rappelle qu’il était aimé et apprécié. Mais pas d’une façon qui le ferait se sentir pathétique. Plutôt, une sympathie camouflée qui passerait plus facilement. L’idée vint à Scott de juste embrasser Stiles. Il se souvenait que la mère de Stiles aimait embrasser. Elle distribuait pratiquement des baisés, embrassait aléatoirement son ami, Stiles, ou même Scott et sa mère, pour démontrer sa joie et son affection. Mais embrasser Stiles sur les lèvres ne semblait pas approprié dans cette situation, et il n’était pas sûr de l’interprétation qu’en ferait Stiles. La bouche, c’était trop sérieux. Quelle partie du corps n’était pas sérieux du tout? Scott eu une idée.

  
Il recula sur le lit pour se donner plus d’espace, puis tira sur le T-shirt de Stiles, pour laisser voir la peau. Il reçut un frisson. Stiles bougea la tête pour mieux le dévisager, les sourcils froncés. Son regard était intéressé, cependant, et non repoussé, alors c’était un bon commencement. Scott, ses joues déjà enflammées et son coeur battant la chamade, plongea et déposa un baiser sur le ventre de Stiles. Stiles tressauta et un soupire surpris lui échappa. Encouragé, Scott décida d’aller plus loin et de lécher le ventre de son ami. Il souffla ensuite sur la salive, et Stiles parut relaxer. Quand Scott plongea sa langue dans son nombril, il émit un petit cri. Quand Scott gonfla les joues et souffla, créant un bruit de pet assez impressionnant, Stiles éclata de rire. Scott se joint à lui.

  
“Mais c’était quoi, ça!” s’exclama Stiles, joyeusement. Scott ne put que sourire à son ton de voix. Ça avait marché: il avait eu une bonne réaction, sortit Stiles de son trouble. Mission accomplie. Il était un génie.

 

“T’avais l’air un peu... euh, lugule.”

 

“Lugubre, Scott,” le corrigea Stiles.

 

“Lugubre, ouais. T’était lugubre et ça m’agaçait. J’ai pensé que t’avais bien besoin d’amour. Tu avais le visage d’un type en manque d’amour.”

 

“Ouais, et j’avais besoin d’amour sous la forme de ta salive et de bruits de pet. Si seulement ils vendaient ce genre d’amour, tu pourrais me dire ou en trouver.”

 

“Ça t’a fait rire, alors tu n’es pas bien placé pour te moquer.”

 

“C’était le coup de la surprise!” protesta Stiles, “Comment j’étais supposé savoir que tu allais me bichonner comme ça! Pendant un moment, j’ai cru...”

 

“Quoi?” le pressa Scott, à nouveau inquiet. Qu’avait-il fait de mal? Stiles sonnait sérieux et contemplatif. Mais son ami s’assit et lui fit un large sourire. Toute son énergie était de retour, en une seconde, comme si elle n’avait jamais été sapée. Comme si ses quelques minutes de dépression n’étaient jamais arrivées.

 

“Ben ça! Si tu veux vraiment savoir, j’ai cru que t’allais me souffler d’une toute autre façon, à un tout autre endroit, parce que tu trouvais mon attitude distante terriblement séduisante. Et que mes larmes étaient jolies. Avoue-le, je suis irrésistible.”

 

“Quoi? Comment est-ce que ‘distant’ peut être séduisant, et comment des larmes peuvent-elles être belles? Je croyais que t’étais triste, Stiles! Pas attirant!”

 

“Et je ne peux pas être les deux? Je veux dire, des larmes, ça peut être très beau sous le bon angle. Elles font briller les yeux!”

 

“T’es tordu, mon gars. Les larmes sont bouleversantes.”

 

“Oh, alors désolé de t’avoir ‘bouleversé’. Je pensais que tu t’inquiétais pour moi.”

 

“Mais oui! C’est vrai! Je n’essayais pas de dire que j’étais plus atteint que toi, j’étais totalement inquiet pour toi et je pensais à ce que tu pouvais bien ressentir, et pourquoi, et on s’en fout de ce que je ressentais moi, je voulais juste te voir sourire à—”

 

Stiles l’interrompit en lui plantant un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Scott sentit à nouveau son visage s’enflammer, mais il sourit en retour et laissa son ami le prendre dans ses bras. Stiles ne voulait pas en parler. Il avait presque oublié. Mais ça allait. Si l’humeur du moment glissait encore sur cette pente, Scott donnerait à Stiles tous les baisers et les embrassades dont il aurait besoin.

 

“Merci, Scott.” marmonna Stiles, puis, presque imperceptiblement: “Je t’aime, mon grand.”

 

“T’es le bienvenu. Je-je t’aime aussi, Stiles. Je suis là pour toi.”

 

Et c'était bien le cas.


End file.
